


Comforting:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Charlie Adventures Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Attraction, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Favors, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, General, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: NC17, Ratings: R, Romance, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slash, Sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Charlie was having a bad day at the hospital, Danny was running late from court, It's up to Steve to save the day, Will he be successful?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!, Read & enjoy!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting:

*Summary: Charlie was having a bad day at the hospital, Danny was running late from court, It's up to Steve to save the day, Will he be successful?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!, Read & enjoy!!!!*

 

Charlie Edwards was having a bad day, He wasn't feeling so good, & wants his Danno, but he knew that he was working, so the bad guys will go to jail. But, It still sucks, cause he wanted his father to be with him, & he couldn't at the moment. He was crying, & could not sleep, & be comfortable. Nurse Kelly, Charlie's Nurse, was broken hearted at the sight of the sad little boy, & called Danny to update him.

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams rubbed the bridge of his nose, & was frustrated clearly. **"God, I hate being away from him"** , he thought to himself, He sighed, as he called a familiar number, The whole team had the day off, except for him. He hated to call Steve, but he didn't know what to do. When he heard the familiar voice of his best friend said, "Hello ?", The Blond said, "Babe ?", as he was thinking about his son, & was full of emotion.

 

"Danno, What's wrong ?", Steve asked, picking up that something is wrong. The Blond explained what happened at the hospital, & the former seal said, "No problem, Danno, I will go". "Are you sure, Babe ?", "Not a problem", "You are the best, I owe you one", Steve was proud that he could do this for his friend. " Anything for you, Danno", They talked for awhile, & then hung up. Steve went to get ready, & went straight to the hospital.

 

Charlie was sniffling, as he was still lying on his bed. Nurse Kelly suggested the **_"Play Room"_** , she couldn't wait to see his reaction to the surprise, that she had set it up, & hopes that he likes it. She set him up with a fire truck, & waits to see Steve comes to visit the little boy. **_"I hope Charlie smiles more, Cause I can't take him being sad"_** , she thought to herself, as she makes her way to back to do her work.

 

Steve got a favorite storybook of his, when he was a kid, & he made sure that he had everything else he needed, & left for **_Shriner's_** , Steve hopes thst he can brighten Charlie's day. He became important in his heart, like Grace, & Danny, which he never takes for granted. When he got there, Nurse Kelly smiled at him, & greeted him, "Commander McGarrett ?, I am Nurse Kelly, Charlie is expecting you", she takes him to where the little boy was.

 

Charlie was feeling a little bit better, & sniled brightly, as soon as he set his sights on Steve, They had a wonderful time together, & it was time for his medicine. He was afraid, but Steve told him this, "If you want to get big & strong like Danno & me, You need to take your medicine, The Young Boy nodded, & let Nurse Kelly give him the shot. They continued their fun, til Danny comes to visit them. It clenches his heart happily, when he sees the two of them together.

 

Charlie tells him what they did during the day, & how Steve took good care of him, & they had more fun, til it was Charlie's bedtime, & then Danny & his super seal had an exchange, while they watched him sleep, "Thanks for the day, Babe, seriously", Steve fighting his feelings, decided to take the plunge, & kissed him, Danny kissed him back, They broke for air, & Steve smiled, & said, "Anytime", They made themsrlves comfortable, in case Charlie needs anything, before they went home.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
